


Grind

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's eyes are edged with steel, a molten ore that begins it's slow crawl up Ginny's aching body to rest somewhere in her lower abdomen and set her aflame. Ginny can't help it, she cries out into the ether, her voice trailing off into a stilted whine that makes Luna smile against her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

Ginny arches up and gasps, her cry echoing in the ethereal star-spangled darkness of the prefect’s dorms. Her hands fist in the bed linens, she pants and throws her head from side to side - absolutely aching for the climax she knows she isn’t going to get. Whining into the damp air Ginny writhes as much as she is able, legs held fast to the bed as they are, and bucks up against the tongue lapping lazily, teasingly at her clit. Sweat pools between her breasts and trickles down the sides of her face. Ginny is so hot that, if she was still able to think, the vast slickness of her body alone would be unbearable, not to mention the uncomfortable stickiness of the blankets and the knotted tangles her hair has succumbed to after hours caught in the throes of this special brand of maddening passion. 

Ginny looks down the glistening length of her body to the girl nestled between her quivering thighs only to find her looking back. Before Ginny’s body can calm though, Luna slips three fingers into Ginny again and Ginny is scarcely able to keep eye-contact as every instinct screams at her to throw her head back and moan her pleasure to the skies. She is wrecked, body and mind, and Luna seems intent on drawing out every bit of sanity Ginny has left.

Luna screws in and out of her wet clutch, unabashedly holding Ginny’s fevered eyes- Luna’s own edged with molten steel. Luna, too cool to harbour any real fire, hoards steel: against people, against their judgments, against Ginny. She uses it now, a veritable river of molten ore in her gaze so hot Ginny thinks she might burst into flames at any moment. Increasing her tempo, Luna crooks her fingers, seeking that magic place inside that makes Ginny scream. Finally, finally Ginny thinks. She is going to cum. Luna spreads her fingers wide and rubs ruthlessly against Ginny’s inner walls, leaning down to lap at her abused clit again. Fire writhes in her belly and Ginny let out a tremulous wail as she climbs the peak of another release she thought was impossible eight orgasms ago. She bucks up, arches, cries at the relentless overstimulation that is- at this point- both pleasure and pain and strains towards the peak.

She is close, so close…

Suddenly, Luna draws back, licking her pale lips to gather up the remnants of Ginny’s gleaming wetness and Ginny positively thrashes where she is bound on the bed, pulling the silver scarves that bind her taut- gasping and crying and completely wrecked. After a minute of bucking and writhing and desperately trying to will her orgasm back into existence, she sags back against the bed, boneless. Ginny whines pitifully- half-sobbing, half-gasping as she slides back down the precipice once more. Ginny is so aroused she is mad with it, her sensitive body sending too many mixed signals for her brain to properly interpret or process. 

Luna begins a slow crawl up Ginny’s body, her breasts grazing Ginny’ nipples deliberately on the way up so she whimpers and thrusts her chest into the air- begging for more contact. Luna laughs, deeper than usual and huskier and obliges, licking at her nipples teasingly before drawing back and straddling Ginny’s waist. Luna’s own wetness is evident against Ginny’s stomach and Ginny is abruptly glad Luna is not as unaffected by all this as she makes out. Sliding her wet pussy down Ginny’s stomach, Luna bends forward, arches her back and rubs her wetness against Ginny’s, Luna’s lips grazing hers for the first time since they began, days, minutes, hours ago. Arching her neck, Ginny gasps into Luna’s lust-parted mouth and watches in dazed rapture as Luna’s gaze sharpens, turns predatory and she slams their mouths together- hard. 

Ginny moans as Luna plunders her mouth possessively, not giving her so much as an inch to play with. Luna’s kisses, like her affection, usually gentle and mild outside the bedroom, are nothing like the ones inside. Behind closed doors odd, polite little Luna Lovegood is an aggressive, sadistic, domineering little tease who demands compliance from Ginny at every turn and doesn’t consider a job well done unless Ginny is sobbing into the bedding and has come more times than she can count. Naturally, her kisses do not deviate from this pattern. 

Ginny can do nothing but give herself over to Luna’s wandering hands and grinding hips as her mouth is bitten red and made shiny by Luna’s tongue. The friction between their groins is starting to feel really good, so good that Ginny can feel herself approaching orgasm again and involuntarily little moans are slipping out of her mouth on every hitching breath. Their wet pussy’s slide against one another and though she doesn’t make a sound, Ginny knows Luna is getting close when she leaves Ginny’s mouth alone to kiss up her jaw and bite at her neck. Where she’s sucking a hickey into the space above her collar bone, Ginny can feel Luna’s moist panting breaths and feel her rhythm pick up to just shy of desperate. Securing as much leverage as she can Ginny plants her feet flat on the bed and raises her pelvis so that their hips slide together differently and Luna is now crashing against her clit on every wet grind. Luna gasps, her face buried against Ginny’s neck and moans as she licks a wet stripe across her collar bone, never ceasing the relentless grind of their bodies.

Suddenly, Luna’s head snaps up, her hair a mad-halo around her head. She slams Ginny’s shoulders back into the mattress and starts grinding her ass back against Ginny’s hips in earnest, throwing the whole weight of her body into it. Ginny throws her head back, baring her already-purpling neck and cries out with all the breath left in her body. A warm hand on her jaw redirects her blurring gaze and then lust darkened eyes are meeting hers and holding. Luna rides her hard, with a ruthless determination that makes her pale stomach shine and her breathing hitch. She is a goddess, fair and shining and beautiful as a sun drenched diamond. Ginny is captivated, ensnared by this beautiful, maddening, contradictory creature who is so kind, so studious and so humble, but is also devilishly wicked and dangerous in a way that belies it all. 

An overwhelming surge of love and affection flows through Ginny as she really takes in the situation, takes in Luna and the beauty that is them coming together like this. Luna’s gaze softens momentarily, catching the errant emotions in her eyes and she leans down to kiss Ginny soundly and softly, a touch of a smile on her lips before drawing back and meeting Ginny’s eyes again. Holding her gaze, Luna reaches beside her, grabs her wand and mutters an incantation too faint for Ginny to make out. Ginny’s left leg releases from its bonds and before the blood had even rushed back to her ankle, Luna has hoisted her leg up behind the knee, tucked her own knee under Ginny’s thigh and thrust forward. Their groins come into sharp, unexpected contact again and Ginny actually sees stars at the delicious friction, her whole body a licking, climbing flame.

They move together, every one of Ginny’s breaths a halting scream and Luna’s every gasp edged with a heady moan. Bowing her back magnificently Ginny coils every muscle as she feels the end approaching.

“Luna!” Ginny wails and Luna grabs at her neck, smashing their foreheads together and hitching her leg up so high it hits the pillows behind Ginny’s head. 

Screwing down and forward so hard the bed shakes, Luna breathes rapidly into Ginny’s open mouth, leaning down to suck on her tongue and bite at her plush lower lip. Luna stares into her eyes, pleading and demanding: contradictory and beautiful, “Cum for me Ginny” she pants breathlessly, never breaking the wet slide of their hips, “get yourself all sloppy for me Gin, come on” 

Ginny moans wantonly and with one last faltering grind Ginny is gone, bucking and screaming and sobbing into Luna’s neck. Seeing Ginny come apart must have pushed Luna over the edge because she is gasping and mouthing wetly at Ginny’s forehead in the next instance, her hips shaking and stuttering weakly. 

Luna’s orgasm is long over by the time Ginny’s is just starting to wind down, her walls pulsing weekly, sending little sparks of pleasure rocketing up her spine every few seconds. Luna is stroking her hair away from her sweaty nape and Ginny sighs with relief when cool air hit her neck and naked back. Moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and finding she can move her arms, Ginny looks up at Luna questioningly. Luna looks a bit amused, but hides it well.

“You were out of it for a little while love- nargles I suspect” Ginny smiles, lazy and sated, and wraps her arms around Luna’s waist, drawing her in while she continues to run her hands through Ginny’s hair, a small smile teasing at her lips. 

Ginny mouths at Luna’s breast lazily and Luna hums in satisfaction, “Alright love?” she asks, an edge of something vaguely unpleasant in her voice.

Ginny cocks a brow, laughing into her chest, “Do you really have to ask?” 

She’s sore and pleasantly abused in places, but post-coital haziness is settling in and she’s quickly forgetting even those small discomforts. Running two fingers down the darkening bruises at her neck, Luna frowns and looks at her pointedly. Ginny shrugs and burrows her head into Luna’s neck again, nipping at the skin there cheekily.

“Would you feel better if I gave you a matching set?” she jokes, expecting Luna to laugh it off, or go off on a dreamy tangent about nargles.

Instead, Luna hums, considering her for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, she scoots down the pillows so they’re still wrapped up in each other, but face to face. Hands steady, she reaches up and pulls an unresisting Ginny to the newly bared expanse of her pale neck, eyeing her with a challenge she must know Ginny will rise to.

Ginny hides her surprise, but lets her arousal at the idea linger in her eyes. They’ve never done this before, but that hasn’t stopped Ginny from wanting it, from wanting to hold Luna down and make her scream and cry and beg. 

Turnabout is fair play after all.

As Ginny smiles against Luna’s neck, grazing her teeth against the milky-white flesh, she raises her knee to press at the still damp cradle between Luna’s legs and catches the blonde’s gasp in her mouth, giving her pale lips a teasing nip, before travelling south again.

Luna hums delightedly as Ginny’s gentle teases become sucks, become bites, become savage marks against her pulse point. Ginny’s knee presses insistently against her pelvis and Luna shudders when a hand travels downward to play with her folds.

 

Biting along Luna’s jaw, her neck now delightfully debauched, Ginny grins at her obvious enjoyment and licks up toward her ear, twisting the lobe between her teeth and tongue before whispering in her ear, “So that’s how it is hmm?”

Luna’s breath shudders out of her and she moans, just the way Ginny did when Luna first jumped her after potions, hoisting up her skirt behind the tapestry of Marvin the Marvellous. Grabbing her wand and summoning the silver scarves, Ginny ties Luna up against the headboard, leaving her legs free and watches as Luna’s eyes go dark again.

Ginny slinks down her body, her eyes never leaving Luna’s lust-heavy gaze. She strokes teasingly along the line of Luna’s slit, just shy of breaching and Luna bucks and bites her lip. Ginny smirks slowly, swollen lips as red as her devil’s hair.

“Now” Ginny whispers, leaning in to lick fleetingly at Luna’s rosebud, watching delightedly as she squirms and swallows an airy sigh that might have been a whimper if it had been allowed to form. Ginny wants to find out. She leans forward, her moist breaths ghosting teasingly over Luna’s entrance, “Let’s have some fun, shall we”.

**Author's Note:**

> Er, porn. I give you porn.


End file.
